


That's Your Plan?

by jacquelee



Series: Half A Moon 2021 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, lyoga root mention and consummation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When in the latest act of sabotage a spell knocks out the main power of the station, Amaya thinks about an unusual plan to find the saboteur and Charlie is sceptical at first but helpful later.
Series: Half A Moon 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	That's Your Plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Half A Moon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt High Priestess (using the description: intuition, sacred knowledge, divine feminine, the subconscious mind).

"You want to drink some ancient root tea and take a stroll in your subconscious? Like, both of you, together? Is that what we're talking about here? Cause that sounds… not very helpful for finding whoever's doing this. Good on you for wanting to get high though, I always support that."

Charlie was not sure if they truly understood how this cockamamie plan would help anything right now, but they were willing to hear the others out since right now, they were fast running out of options, and they meant what they said, getting high was always one of the best ideas in their mind. Or drunk. Whichever was most convenient at the moment. 

They were currently sitting on one of the couches in the Legends' hide out, looking around at the others, who were sitting on pillows or other couches all around. Apparently, this was the best they could come up with to help right now, and they really did need to do something to help, since all the adults apparently were just fine blaming Nora, who Ava and Mona had smuggled down here to keep her safe, without looking any further for the real saboteur. Even when Ava wasn't all that keen on breaking the rules, she agreed that letting Nora be locked up would help nobody. 

They had tried locating the saboteur in several ways already, including Nora performing a locator spell but it had just shown them that whoever it was who was casting the spell that knocked out all their systems, thankfully except for the emergency ones (for now at least) was all around them in the water, which of course wasn't possible, unless it was the entire HIVE coming down on them in cloaked submarines or with divers. And they all knew that was very unlikely since HIVE had fallen after Damien Darhk died and the curse got released and now there were only some members scattered around the world trying to survive like everyone else. 

Nora herself had gotten the protection of what was left of the government, thankfully they agreed that her still being underage all her actions at her father's side had been coerced, which of course they had been, and sent her here, to one of the most remote underwater stations, under a different name so that she wouldn't have to face persecution. Ava and Mona had found out who she was quickly but had promised to keep quiet and after the magical signal incident, Sara also knew, but since Amaya and Zari had also both been sent here for their protection and to keep quiet that they had magical powers, she had not said anything either. 

A few days after that the groups had met again, and this time Charlie had revealed themselves too, and they had come to a shaky truce based on their shared goal to find the saboteur. Of course, the animosity between them, especially Sara and Ava who had gotten off on the wrong foot from the beginning, one the class prankster and one the biggest stickler for the rules, had been a source for some heated debates and even disagreements, but then the power had gone out and their search had gotten so pressing that they couldn't dwell on those things. 

Now they were reconvening in the Legends' little headquarters, an unused room in one of the lowest sections of the station after they all had gone off to find their own way to determine who and where the saboteur was but they all had come back empty handed. And that was when Amaya had brought up the idea of going on a totem quest together with Zari, since they knew the saboteur had to be using magic and the totems could help them open their subconscious to the spirit realm, where they would be able to find anyone magical. At least, in theory. 

Amaya had admitted that she never actually had been on a quest and that she didn't quite knew what to expect, but both her and Zari were willing to try, which apparently involved them getting high on some Zambesian root that they would have to synthesize. And that was where Charlie interjected, because they still didn't quite understand the logistics of what the two were going to try to do.

Zari rolled her eyes at them and it seemed like Sara was about to say something to dismiss Charlie but Amaya just smiled patiently. 

"No, not our subconscious, per se, we are going to enter a spiritual realm in which we will meet the ancestors. This is ancient knowledge that has been preserved by my people," she looked at Zari, "our people. In theory, it will show us the knowledge we seek in form of a vision. I'm not entirely sure how it works and it isn't without its dangers, especially since we need to be very precise when trying to synthesize the lyoga root, since the slightest miscalculation could be deadly."

Sara dismissed this with a wave of her hand. 

"Nah, Gideon doesn't make mistakes like that, she'll make the root for us," she addressed the ceiling, as they always did when talking to the AI that controlled the station, who they all in a way considered a friend, sine she kept their secrets (at least in the AI way of 'if nobody directly asks I won't tell' and that was good enough) and synthesized things for them as long as they didn't exceed their limit on energy for the day or asked for prohibited things, "won't you Gideon?"

"Miss Lance, you know well that my programming forbids me from synthesizing mind altering drugs for minors, which, as you also know, you still are."

"Aw, come on Gideon, it's for a good cause."

"I cannot defy my programming as you well know."

Sara pouted and through her arms in the air.

"Great! So how are we getting that root now?"

Before anyone could say anything, Charlie looked at Amaya questioningly. 

"Let's say we actually do this, and apparently we are, since nobody has a better idea, how much of that root do you need?"

"I don't know, enough to make a tea, I guess. But not much tea, both me and Zari would only have to take a sip, so, a little? But if Gideon can't make it for us…" 

Amaya trailed off, shrugging but Charlie was unfazed, addressing the ceiling with a smirk.

"Gids, would you be so kind as to make a nice cup of Lyoga root tea for me and only for me? You can do that, right?"

Everyone looked at them confused, but the synthesizer in the corner of the room (that everyone else on the station had forgotten about and the Legends made good use of) lit up, clearly starting to make something.

"Of course Charlie. One cup of Lyoga root tea coming up."

"Wait, what? How come they get it and I don't?"

"I am only prohibited from making those substances directly for minors. To care about what happens after I made them is not part of my programming." 

Charlie was still smirking. 

"Thanks, Gids." She walked over to the synthesizer that now held a standard cup and brought it over to Amaya and Zari. "There you go. See, problem solved."

Amaya took the cup but didn't drink yet, too busy staring at Charlie like the rest of them. Zari finally voiced what all of them were thinking.

"Okay, what just happened? How come you get an exception here? I mean, I know you're a shapeshifter but you're still our age, right? Aren't you?" 

When Charlie raised their eyebrows, everyone finally everyone understood. There were some collective "oh's" around the room and Charlie nodded, now grinning widely. Mona was the one asking the question on everyone's mind.

"So how old are you exactly?" 

"Let's put it this way, I was old when the pyramids were build." 

"Wow. Okay." 

"Yes, that is all very fascinating, but we still have that little problem of the saboteur to deal with and the fact that the station is rapidly running out of time if we don't find a way to stop this spell."

Ava was the one to bring them all back to the problem at hand and Amaya and Zari nodded, Amaya being the first to take a sip of the tea, giving the cup to Zari, who took it and raised it to everyone before taking a sip herself. 

"Let's go into the spirit realm then."


End file.
